


Dear Mi Corazon

by NatCY



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatCY/pseuds/NatCY
Summary: a letter that you will probably never read





	Dear Mi Corazon

Remember that date we were suppose to have which we did end up having but you had to wait at least an hour. Gosh you have no idea how bad I felt. I never want you to wait for someone like me ever again. My makeup wasn't even that good. My wings were uneven. My concealer was CRACKING. and gosh i forgot to put on lipstick. I blamed it on waking up late but I hope one day you figure out I set up five alarms to wake up early that day. Which i did, i woke up an hour earlier. I picked an outfit for at least 30 minutes because I knew I had to impress you. I did my makeup so slow I was late, but I wanted it to be perfect. I knew i messed up when I saw your face though, when you told me I should've just canceled. But how can I ever cancel on you when that was suppose to be the perfect day. I felt horrible just plain out horrible. I almost cried in the car you know. I always cry because of you. But never because you hurt me intentionally it's because I just know I can never be enough. You always tell me I never cry. I can't because I apparently have no heart. I play it off because I don't think you'd believe me if I told you i cry every week because of you. Gosh I wanted to break up. I wanted to be out of your life forever when you told me you lost your appetite. I know dang well you eat as much as you do and I couldn't stand knowing your appetite wasnt there because I made you wait almost an hour. I know it was wrong, but I just wanted to fulfill your request on looking cute. I know I dress like a bum everyday but I just really wanted to impress you.


End file.
